herofandomcom-20200223-history
Taishi Ci
|enemies = |type of hero = Loyal Warrior}} Taishi Ci (Chinese: 太史慈) is one of the major protagonists in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is one of the generals of Liu Yao and later Sun Ce and Sun Quan. History For the beginning, Taishi Ci meet Kong Rong since Zhang Jiao's Yellow Turban rebellion against the Han Dynasty. He was a close friend with Kong Rong at the time. After Taishi Ci leave his home, he even praised himself and many people were safe. In fact, he learned to practice archery, which can be regarded as one of the strongest fighters. When Liu Zheng took refuge in Liaodong, Gongsun Du had a prejudice against Liu Zheng, he is reluctantly to kill him and failed to accept his family, Liu Zheng went to the Bing Yuan home without a road. Bing Yuan took him in for a month, coincided with the passing of Taishi Ci and entrusted Liu Zheng to him. They have long gone, Bing Yuan went to persuade Gongsun Du and release the Liu Zheng family. Unfortunately, Kong Rong has would been attacked by the Yellow Turbans led by Guan Hai and his mother always showed up forcibly send him to rescue Kong Rong. Kong Rong refused to listen to his opinions and only wanted to wait for foreign aid. Taishi Ci portable with a quiver and the bow is on the horse, leading two followers, each holding an archery target and opened the door straight out of the city gate. The most thieves surrounded by the city and the soldiers and horses are guarding each other, Taishi Ci went out of the city and practice the target. After practicing the target, he returned to the city. The same is true in the morning, Taishi Ci is getting used to shooting arrows every day, but he has become accustomed to it. Its turned out, Taishi Ci saw the thieves alert slack, reorganized the armor and waved the whip to highlight the heavy and long distance. When the thief army found out that it was known, Taishi Ci highlighted the encirclement, recalled that taking the bow and arrow to shoot a few people, so no one dares to chase him. However, Kong Rong arrived at the city wall to investigate the Yellow Turbans. Taishi Ci constantly searched for the truth, he had accepted his own efforts and persuaded Kong Rong. Then he felt the urge to ride the horse into the crowds. He is usually support Liu Bei to help him, Taishi Ci and Zhang Fei are worked together to strike against Yellow Turbans, Guan Hai was getting killed by Guan Yu in the last battle. Taishi Ci later joined the warlord Liu Yao as his officer, he followed Liu Yao back to the army, Sun Ce did not catch up and accepted the people. After Liu Yao's army was defeated and the gatherings were all divided by four, Taishi Ci is quite independent and leads to ten counts to go to Jing County, he was later surrendered by Sun Ce and joined Wu. Taishi Ci was boundlessly passive to Sun Ce, the two feasible thought that they are herald to envisage their timorousness to be a waves. In retrospect, Taishi Ci outline to retaliate against them for having been raveled with Liu Yao as nothing repluse to do so. After many years, Taishi Ci is worried about Sun Ce, who shall ready to set off for hunting in the forest. Sun Ce encountered Xu Gong and Yu Ji while he chasing a deer, Xu Gong had reason to siege Sun Ce. After all, Sun Ce and Xu Gong were deceived and confronted. Taishi Ci happened to be in charge of Sun Ce after his arrival, Sun Ce's brother, Sun Quan was supposed to protecting towards him. By the way, Taishi Ci even guessed that Sun Ce was stabbed by a sword as mess to be afraid to see him, he only worked with Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Han Dang, Sun Shangxiang, and Sun Ce's wife, Da Qiao to stopped Yu Ji from murdering him. Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Taishi Ci were agreed to annihilate Yu Ji's phantoms then now before fights with Yu Ji, Yu Ji should disappeared after the battle. Sun Ce meeting Taishi Ci for the last time before dying, Taishi Ci would be sad when he thought of him. After Sun Ce passed away, Taishi Ci later went to served Sun Quan. At the Battle of Hefei, Wei forces was arrived in the city and lead a more of reinforcements to attacked Sun Quan and his armies. Wei generals Zhang Liao, Li Dian, and Yue Jin cord up as they were stimulant to win for foulness sooted purport to employ Sun Quan's life. Zhang Liao looked at Sun Quan and the two began to challenge, Taishi Ci fought gallantly on the battlefield and saw the city gate is opening, but the road changed and his spear was first entered. Although he is tried to escaped and hit by several arrows, Zhang Liao, Li Dian, and Yue Jin sneak up to abuse them, Taishi Ci is very unbearable and has become so miserable. Fortunately, Lu Xun and Dong Xi appeared and were willing to save Taishi Ci from the enemy forces, the Wei armies decided to retreated. The whole battle has already been broken out, Sun Quan saw that Taishi Ci was seriously injured and distressed, he died from his wounds after their returns to camps. Meanwhile, his son Taishi Xiang is also succeed him. Personality Taishi Ci is a strong and honest warrior who is extremely loyal to Sun Ce and Sun Quan. He is more of outright and that he can always fights for himself. Trivia *Historically, Taishi Ci is died in 206. *He is one of the playable characters in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Outright Category:Book Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Fighter Category:Historical Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Damsels Category:War Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Animal Kindness Category:Sidekicks Category:Optimists Category:Rivals Category:Determinators Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Charismatic Category:Martial Artists Category:Right-Hand Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Parents Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Successful Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Egalitarian Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Nurturer Category:Posthumous Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Defectors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Inconclusive Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Anti Hero Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Harmonizers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Falsely Accused Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Misguided Category:Unwanted Category:Mastermind Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:The Messiah